Suicidal
by Izzy Intoxicated xxx
Summary: After Courtney finds out about Duncan and Gwen's kiss, she goes into full-on "EMO" mode. Will it get much worse? Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

**Courtney's POV**

I got out of bed and let out a sigh. Another bitchy day of my bitchy life. I actually didn't mind my elimination. I didn't want to be reminded of Duncan the Jerky Face or Gwen the Boyfriend Kisser. A tear rolled down my cheek and I threw on a black t-shirt with bloody red heart broken in half, skinny-leg black jeans with rips and tears, black flats, a blak choker, and black make-up smeared all over my face. Damn it Courtney, GET A GRIP, that was over a long time ago. No way, I'll never get over it...if only they understood...

I was never loved by someone else the way Duncan did. Or at least I _thought_ he did. My mom died giving birth to me and all my dad would tell me my whole life was,"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU, SHE'D STILL BE ALIVE!" And I never really did have any friends during my childhood, it was just me, myself, and I. Everyone thought I was some "murderer" because of me and my stupid mouth telling them my mom died after giving birth to me. So, the majority of my life was basically BULLSHIT. I thought no one would ever love me.

Until I met Duncan.


	2. Another Normal Morning

**Okay so you're not confused, this is before the time Courtney became emo. Sorry, don't wanna confuse you! xD**

**Please review, flames are fine, this is my FIRST EVER FANFIC so don't be TOO hurtful.**

**Love, Pancake(Mariella or Izzle)**

**P.S. I am Mariella/Izzle, just to let you know.**

**Happy reading!**

**~x~**

**Courtney's POV**

I am so so so so so happy right now! EEEEE! Duncan's back! I usually don't sound like a Sierra, but this was so major! I thought I would never see him again!

I plopped down in my first class seat right next to Gwen, who was my friend(ish). Though we were enemies in TDA, I guess it's nice to have someone to talk to who's not a devious piece of crap(Heather)or a Cody-obsessed Fangirl(Sierra).

"I CAN'T BELIEVE DUNCAN'S BACK!" I squealed to Gwen just as Mariella(or Izzle)was walking towards us.

Gwen gave me a slight smile. "ME TOO! I mean, yeah….I guess so…"

Izzle shot Gwen a suspicious glance. Then flashed her usual wide grin at the both of us. "I'm soooo glad to see you guys so happy! I've never seen you guys like this in a LONG time, and I'm serious." She twiddled with her black and purple hair. A lady walked up to her with a giant tray of pancakes, Izzle's favorite food.

"PANCAKES!" she screamed, as Gwen and I chuckled. She wolfed down an entire stack in seconds. That girl is like a female version of Owen!

"After I fix Duncan, he will be PERFECT!" I said to Gwen, whipping out the big list of Duncan's flaws and insecurites and I witnessed Gwen trying not to suffocate at its length. She chuckled nervously. "Uh…..heh….heh….yeah."

That's odd, Gwen seems very uncomfortable...I wonder why...I do hope she doesn't have a crush on Duncan, because if she does, that bitch will die by daylight!

**Tyler's POV**

I squirmed around in my economy seat. I just saw Duncan and Gwen **KISS** in the confessional one night. Jeez, I'm not great at keeping secrets...WHY ME?

Maybe I should tell Courtney, cheaters are just wrong! And I never really like Duncan or Gwen anyway. Then again, Courtney's always been a bossy bitch...

Alejandro sat down next to me. He must have saw me squirming around like crazy because then he asked me, "Hey, Tyler. What's up?"

I leaned in to whisper to him. "I saw Duncan and Gwen kiss in the confessional."

Alejandro's eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded. "But golly, I'm no good at keeping secrets!"

"You better be," a voice growled.

Alejandro and I whirled around to see Duncan with his arms crossed looking right at me.

"You better not blab if you know what's good for you," he warned, shooting me a glare.

I just merely nodded as he walked away.

I saw Owen looking a bit upset. "Hey, what's up man?" I asked him.

Owen sighed and scratched his head. "I miss my buddy Noah...and his sarcastic remarks about things..."

"It's okay...I have bigger problems than that..."

Owen diverted his full attention to me. "Really? What?"

I got up and started walking away. "Nothing..."

I do hope I **CAN** keep that secret...

**~x~**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry it's not that well written, my idea bank is quite empty...I'll try to update when it's full. xD**


	3. Suspicions Grow

**Hey guys, thank you so so much for the reviews! xD Please review more and I will try to update as much as I can.**

**-Pancake**

**~X~**

**Courtney's POV**

We all headed to the gruesome cafeteria and I smiled at Duncan. He just looked at me, frowned, and then turned away. Was he…**ignoring me?**

Maybe he didn't see me smile…..or he was frowning at **GWEN. **Idk, it doesn't really fucking matter. The only thing that matters is that **DUNCAN WAS BACK!**

**Gwen's POV**

I feel like such a bad person….I KISSED SOME GIRL'S BOYFRIEND!

!

I'm not usually like this…..but who wouldn't wanna kiss a hot, sexy, seductive bad boy…..

**WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?** He's Courtney's boyfriend, not mine….so why did I do that? I feel so guilty. I don't even know if I should tell Courtney or not…..if I tell her, she'll kill me, but if I don't she'll find out later and then kill me…

I stopped panicking for a moment to see Duncan wink and smile at me. I tried not to turn tomato red as I grinned back. Courtney gave me a suspicious look. Izzle nudged me in the ribs.

"What was _that_?" she whispered fiercely into my ear.

I quickly turned away from Duncan. "No-nothing at all, Pancake…."

"Yeah…..what was that?" Courtney asked suspicion clear in her voice. She raised her eyebrows at me.

I scrounged around for an answer. "Uh…..I was like….what up with the mohawk….you should really get rid of it…"

Courtney grinned. "Yeah, that mohawk was on the list of flaws…..hmmmm…..but maybe he should keep it…..oh I dunno…..love does such crazy things!" She giggled and walked away.

Izzle kept looking at me. "Hey, Gwenny…..are ya sure nothing's going on?"

I tried to give her my usual casual smiles. "Nope, nothing at all Mariella, I am completely fine…thanks for asking anyway."

Izzle shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say. Just let me know if you have any problems, I will try to help you, 'cause that's what friends are for." She left the room, saying nothing more.

Oh Mariella, you have _no idea_.

**~X~**

**Hey, I'm sorry this chappie wasn't that good, but please review anyway and I'd be happy to read any suggestions you have for me. =3**

**Toodles for now! **

**-Pancake**


	4. A Scared Little Boy And An Evil Plan

**Hiya, everyone! Thank you for the nice reviews, I WUVV YOU ALL! xD**

**I'm trying to update more…..hope you like this chappie!**

**-Pancake**

**~x~**

**Duncan's POV**

I was in the cafeteria. I saw my bitch of a girlfriend Courtney and Gwen. Oh, Gwen…the hot goth chick I kissed one night…..and the kiss was pretty awesome if you ask me, but the bad part is that Tyler saw it and he might just blab to basically **EVERYONE** on this whole damn show, which would mean Courtney killing me right in front of everyone and all that bullcrap.

Courtney flashed a smile at me. I chose to ignore it and gave Gwen a wink and smile. She smiled back. I saw Miss Pancake elbow her, whispering something into her ear. Good old pancake. She's one of my friends, but a total mini Izzy. God, that girl's pretty psycho, but pretty high on pranks.

I saw Courtney running her mouth off (like usual)at Gwen and Mariella and then leaving. A few minutes later, the rest of the girls left and I was stranded with the dudes. Tyler was sweating and looking like a motherfucking baby. I approached him.

"Dude, you better shut up about the…..you know what or else-"

"Yeah, yeah, if I know what's good for me, blah, blah, blah….." he droned on and on about my "threats not being creative" and all that bullshit.

"Don't you 'blah, blah, blah' me, you son of a-"

"Whoa, gentlemen, calm down!" Alejandro advised, stepping in between us. He turned to face me. "Look, I know you're afraid Tyler will say something about the kiss-"

"YOU TOLD **THIS DOORKNOB** ABOUT THE DAMN KISS?" I snapped at Tyler.

Tyler screamed like an eight year old girl and rocketed out of the cafeteria. What a wimp.

Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Duncan. I won't tell anyone."

I smiled slightly. "Great, thanks." I walked out of the cafeteria, relief flooding all over me.

**Alejandro's POV**

Psh! Who was I kidding? I'm so gonna tell Courtney at the right time about what Mr. Delinquent's done to her. First, she will try to boot Gwen off, and then she will get emotionally distressed and not focus on the competition and basically just lose it! Ha ha! Manipulating these people wasn't as frigging hard as I thought it would be! After that, I kick that ass Duncan off! Million bucks, here I come!

**~x~**

**So…..WHADDAYA THINK? Hope you like it! And thanks for all the support, you guys! =D**

**-Pancake**


	5. Wrestling, A Boar Bear, And Singing

**Okay, get ready for a new update!**

**-Pancake**

**~x~**

**Gwen's POV**

The plane was still soaring peacefully through the nice blue sky. Then, suddenly we crashed into land, or where the new challenge would be: Greece. I quickly hopped out of the plane, trying to avoid Duncan and Courtney.

"Hey Gwen! Wait for meee!" I heard Courtney scream. I reluctantly waited for her. I still couldn't believe I kissed Courtney's rebellious, cheating, hardcore, hot, seductive, sexy-

**WHAT THE FUCK, GWEN? **He's taken! Why am I thinking this? Of course Duncan's taken! Why wouldn't he be with his beautiful teal eyes and hot mohawk and…

Ohmigosh, Gwen! Stop thinking, stop thinking, stop thinking, stop thinking, stop thinking…

"Okay, dudes here's the next challenge: one person from each team will go hunting for gold in an A**MAZE**ING maze of pillars. There is a medal wrapped around a bear's neck. Try not to get eaten or killed by the Ermanthian bear(actually a boar bear) though because that wouldn't be pretty at all….."

All of us shuddered in complete fright.

"So any volunteers?" Chris asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"I'll do it!" Duncan and I screamed simultaneously. We both shot each other worried glances. "I mean, nah I really don't want to. Whoops! Those words musta slipped!" I said, trying to muster a casual tone to my voice.

"Yeah…..I kinda don't wanna get eaten by a bear you know….." Duncan squeaked nervously.

Izzle glared at him. "Gee, Duncan. I thought you were the guy from juvie. Not some Miss Prissy Puss Puss! You told me you weren't scared of _anything_."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "I'm….just…..tired. Hot people need rest too!"

"BULLSHIT!" Izzle sang. A giggle escaped my throat. Everyone but Duncan laughed along.

Courtney gave Duncan and me a suspicious look.

"Nope! You can't drop out!" Chris declared.

Courtney looked completely devastated. "WHAT? I mean, shouldn't someone come with them to, I dunno, KEEP AN EYE OUT ON THEM?"

Chris shook his head. "Sorry, no can do!"

Courtney snarled aggressively, shooting me a warning glance.

"While you're at it, Duncan and Gwen, you guys have to sing a duet!"

"I wanted to sing a duet with Dunky!" Courtney complained, stamping her foot.

Chris ignored her. "Too bad, so sad."

Oh great, a musical number! Just what I needed!

"No way!" Duncan snapped.

Chef came out, towel in hand and sent Duncan a whipping to the ass.

"HOLY SHIT! What was that?" he demanded of Chef, wiping his bottom.

Chef smirked, obviously enjoying Duncan's pain. "If ya don't sing, ya get a whippin' to that **BAD ASS** of yer's!"

Duncan glared at him. "This sucks!"

Chef whipped him again.

Duncan moaned in utter pain. I tried not to giggle.

"Okay, kiddos…..on your mark…get set….GO!"

Duncan and I started to run, Chef closely following Duncan, towel still in his clutches.

This was gonna be interesting…

**Sierra's POV**

Ohmigosh, DUNCAN AND GWEN ARE COMPETING AGAINST EACH OTHER! Sparks are totally flying between them! Gwuncan fans will be SO happy! I wonder if there's a fan base dedicated to Coderra….Anyway, while Duncan and Gwen were battling it out for the gold, the rest of us filed into a wrestling ring. I grabbed Cody's arm. I LOVED CODY SO MUCH! He tried to wriggle free, but I squeezed it tight.

"Two people from each team will wrestle each other in the ring. This oughta be entertaining."

Cody smiled. "I think I should be one of the wrestles, ladies. I don't want to see your blood all over the ring."

"Maybe I should do it! I am the STRONGEST Amazon, short stack." Courtney snarled.

"DON'T CALL HIM SHORT STACK!" I said, defending my love.

She rolled her eyes at me.

Heather just examined her nails. "Look, I don't really _care_ who's gonna wrestle! As long as they win!"

"I'll do the wrestling!" Izzle announced, stepping in between Cody and Courtney. "If you guys are going to fight about it, I might as well do it."

I flashed a grin at her. "Thanks, Mariella. I wouldn't want my little Cody-Wody to get hurty-wurty!"

Heather snorted.

"Cody is wrestling too. Sorry, Court but short stack wins this round."

"But-" Courtney and I started.

"So Cody and I will wrestle, right?" Izzle interrupted.

"Right," Courtney and I mumbled, reluctance in our voices.

Izzle grinned. "WE CAN DO THIS!" she screamed, slapping Cody a high five.

OMG, I hope Cody survives!

**Owen's POV**

"I should do the wrestling; after all I AM the biggest!" I suggested to my team.

Alejandro looked as if he were considering the idea. "Who are we up against?"

Tyler looked over at the Amazons. "I think Mariella and Cody are representing Team Amazon."

Alejandro tried to stifle a rude giggle. "This will be very simple, then!" He turned to look at me. "Owen, you ready?"

I gave him a salute. "You got it, Al!"

Tyler raised his hand. "I should do the wrestling too, I was in my grade-school wrestling team," he boasted, flexing his muscles.

Alejandro nodded. "Okay, Tyler you will also do the wrestling for our team. You agree, Big-O?"

I reluctantly nodded. "Sure." Jeez, I hoped Tyler knew what he was doing. That guy was a total klutz job.

**Tyler's POV**

We all got ready to wrestle the crap out of each other. I was hoping to get a chance to wrestle Cody, I didn't wanna hit a girl.

Uh-oh…..Owen got paired with Cody so I guess I gotta wrestle…MARIZZLE.

HOLY SHIT I CAN'T HIT A GIRL!

But my team was counting on me…..

I saw Owen easily knock Cody down.

"Heeeelp…" Cody squeaked, unable to move under Owen's big fat ass.

I saw Sierra glare at Owen. "YOU HURT CODY!" She quickly put Owen into a head lock.

Izzle smiled at me. "You ready, Tyler?"

I just nodded. In seconds, she was standing on top of me.

Alejandro looked exasperated. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"I can't hit a girl!" Izzle sent her foot into my jaw. That motherfucking hurt!

Cody managed to escape his gassy prison. "I'm back!"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "No one cares, PIPSQUEAK!"

Sierra's eyes were narrowed into tiny slits. "GRRRRRR!" She tried to tackle Courtney. Courtney screamed.

Izzle sprang into action and tried to stop Sierra, but suddenly Owen jumped on top of them.

"OWEN WINS!" Chris announced, handing Owen two gold medals.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Courtney screeched, her face becoming pouty.

Heather glared at Courtney, Izzle, and Sierra. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The Amazons started arguing while we started to celebrate.

**MEANWHILE…**

**Duncan's POV**

I searched everywhere but I still couldn't find the damn bear. Suddenly, I bumped into a surprised Gwen.

"Uh what are you doing here?" I asked awkwardly.

She tried to look away. "Ummmm, what are you doing here?" she asked, statement equally awkward.

"IT'S TIME TO SING A SONG!" Chris boomed.

I rolled my eyes. This show was a bunch of bullshit.

"I know what you're thinking, I'm thinking it too," I sang.

"I'm not sure what you're thinking, so maybe that's true," Gwen sang, running around looking for the boar bear.

"I don't know what happened…but I have no regrets…"

Gwen looked really surprised. "For real? Or because you-know-who doesn't know yet?

"Oh, it's just between us!" I said. I really didn't have any regrets. The kiss…..was amazing! But Courtney doesn't know yet. Crap, the things she would do to me and Gwen if she found out…

"Not exactly…someone made a fuss!"

**MEANWHILE…..**

**Alejandro's POV**

I snuck out to where Duncan and Gwen were singing.

"They sure weren't meant to see!" I heard Duncan blasting out a note.

Hmmmm, they must be singing about the secret kiss…"they" must be Tyler! So the kiss was SUPPOSED to be private….Tyler wasn't lying!

"But that locked door couldn't secure our privacy!" he continued.

I heard Courtney say something from afar.

"He got such a great voice! I CAN'T MAKE OUT THE LYRICS, SPEAK UP!"

"Shush!" I heard Chris snap.

"Fine! Let's do it! Let's clear the air!" Duncan sang, not aware of the boar bear behind him.

A worried look overcame Gwen's face. "Save it for later…..look out for that bear!"

The bear started attacking the cheating delinquent. "Ahhhh! The pain, the pain! Too much to explain!"

"We've gotta stop what we're doing, 'cause this is just INSANE!" Gwen burst out, looking worriedly at Duncan.

"The boar bear's got me! And that's serious lame!" Duncan moaned as the bear continued to beat him up.

Gwen smiled and yanked the medal off the bear's neck. "Thanks Mr. Boar Bear, I guess I've won this game!" she sang out, running away.

Oh, I need to get Tyler to spill! This was gonna be GOOD!


	6. The Bird Men and A Secret Is Spilled

**Courtney's POV**

Gwen came back with the gold medal dangling loosely from her scrawny neck.

"Where's Duncan?" I asked her.

Her eyes averted mine. "UMMMMM…getting beaten up by Mr. Boar Bear…" Her face grew worrisome. How odd…

I turned to face Chris. "DUNCAN'S HURT!" Gwen and I shot him a concerned look.

Chris shrugged his shoulders in apathy. "So what?"

"He could get killed!" Gwen and I screamed in unison. This is getting fishy…..

Chris ignored us. "Our next contest is a hurdle jumping contest. Alejandro and Heather, you are the hurdle jumpers…**hey, where the crap** **is** Alejandro?"

I saw Alejandro huff and puff towards us. He panted heavily, sweat smearing on his forehead.

"Dude, where were you?" Izzle asked him. "Why are sweating?"

Alejandro flashed his usual grin. "I just took a little jog, _mi amigos_."

"Yeah, that's what you did." Izzle murmured under her breath.

Heather forced a smile on her evil little face. "You're up against **ME **in a hurdle jumping contest. Good luck, **I WAS HEAD CHEERLEADER** in high school and **I AM EXTREMELY FLEXIBLE**."

Yeah, extremely flexible at being a total bitch.

Alejandro tied his hair into a quick ponytail using his feet as Heather gaped at the feat.

"Maybe I should be the one wishing you luck," he simpered to Heather, a smirk spread wide across his face. I suppressed some giggles. Tee-hee, Heather got **TOTALLY PONED**.

Heather rolled her icy gray eyes.

"On your mark," Chris said.

"Get set…"

"GO!" Owen screamed. Chris glared at Owen.

Heather and Alejandro hurriedly jumped over hurdles. All the while Alejandro was yelling gloats in Heather's direction. He was ahead for a few seconds, but when the last hurdle encountered the two teenagers, Alejandro was so deep into his gloats that he tripped and fell flat on his face, allowing Heather to win.

"Ha!" Heather snickered, grabbing the gold medal from Chris in victory. The Amazons cheered.

**Alejandro's POV**

Damn it! I lost! Anyway, the next challenge was for two losers wear a fucking hilarious costume with wings and they try to grab a medal from up above. Tyler and Cody were the two losers.

Hee, this was a GREAT time to get Tyler to spill.  
"Oh, Courtney!" I called to the mocha haired beauty.

She sighed and came over, obviously irritated. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"Tyler has something to tell you."

Tyler looked absolutely horrified. I saw Gwen approach us with a wide eyed look to her pale face.

"No I don't!" Tyler screamed. Gwen looked relieved.

As Courtney turned to leave, Tyler said, "YES I DO! I SAW DUNCAN AND GWEN KISS!" His hands automatically covered his mouth. He started flapping his wings furiously as Chris said "go."

"WHAT?" Courtney screamed at the top of her lungs. She turned to glare at Gwen

Ah, the sweet sound of manipulation….


	7. Reactions and A Surprise From Courtney

**Gwen's POV**

Holy. Shit. Courtney's so gonna kill me.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD! GRRRR! I HATE YOU! I HATEHATEHATEHATE YOU, YOU SELFISH QUEEN BITCH OF BITCHFIELD CITY OF BITCHITOPIA ON BITCHPLANET!" She started pawing at the air and flailing her arms madly, only to be restrained by a helpful Sierra.

Izzle came over to me, looking upset and hurt. Her big (for an Asian anyway) onyx eyes were filled with tears. "Gwen, how could you do that to…Courtney? She really thought you guys were…friends…." She shook her head sadly and trudged towards Courtney, trying to tame the savage beast.

Cody looked equally hurt. His teal blue eyes hovered over me for a moment. They were saying, _"How could you kiss...him before kissing me? After all I've done for you…"_

I saw Duncan bounding up towards Tyler and Cody. I heard him guffaw noisily. "Oh God, those are nice costumes, losers!"

Cody looked furious, held up his fist and…SMACK! Duncan was sent falling to the ground.

"On your mark…get set…GO!" Chris screamed.

The two bird men started flailing their arms, trying to fly up to the medal hanging loosely at the top.

Courtney still looked furious. "LOSE, CODY, LOSE! THEN WE CAN VOTE OUR DEAR GWENNEY-POO OFF!"

Heather smiled evilly. "I'm with ya, sistah! LOSE, CODY, LOSE!"

Sierra let go of the determined brunette. "I hate to say this but…Cody, honey, lose! Gwen deserves to go home!"

Izzle said nothing. I was caught off guard at this. Wow…is she trying to defend me?

**Cody's POV**

As I continued my fast-moving journey to get the medal, I heard Courtney, Heather, and Sierra screaming at me to lose…so they can kick off Gwen? Nooo, they will never kick off MY Gwen.

Then I remembered what I heard about Duncan and Gwen's smooch fest…ooh this was a tough decision…I can't believe she kissed that…THING before she kissed ME. Ugh, this world is messed up!

Tyler was taking the lead, flapping furiously ahead of me. His team was screaming, "Go, Tyler, go!" over and over again.

But I must win…for me…and Gwen. I might get a kiss from her by doing this, anyway.

I started to flap faster and faster to witness the wax of Tyler's wings…to be molting! Haha, victory!

Tyler fell face first into the ground, screaming. I got to the top, snagged the medal (with my teeth) and ended up falling on top of Tyler. Chris announces Team Amzon's victory, then we all head back to the plane.

**Courtney's POV**

I'm so sad and angry at the same exact time…Duncan…cheated on me…with Gwen…the person who I thought was…my friend. I can't believe this…Duncan….the only person who actually ever loved me…is a cheater…this is so hard to absorb…I finally felt loved…but it was…all gone?

When we boarded the plane, I immediately started crying my eyes out. Izzle and Heather (really, Heather out of all people?) tried to console and comfort me…but it was no use. I saw Gwen ead out to the confessional.

Love is turning its back on me…again…

Love.

Why did I bother with love…if it was going to stab me painfully in the back again? What's the point?

Tonight, I'm going to make a very un-Courtney-like decision.

Whether you like it or not.

**Gwen's POV**

I have a very bad feeling that Duncan is going to get eliminated tonight. Everyone knows about "The Kiss" now and, yes for the one hundredth time, DUNCAN AND I KISSED. I was scared for Duncan.

**~ELIMINATION TIME~**

**Gwen's POV**

I headed over to where the elimination was occurring. I saw Duncan looking carefree, while the rest of the team glared at him.

"And the one getting eliminated is…" Chris announced, fiddling with the envelope.

"ME," I heard a voice cry out. I saw a figure run out to the group.

It was…

Courtney.

"COURTNEY?" Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot blurted out in surprise.

Courtney sighed. "Yes…it's COURTNEY…I…I can't do it anymore…this…this…is too overwhelming for me…I…I...I'm sorry…but…I'm eliminating myself…" She tugged sadly at her suitcase.

"Coooouuurtneeey don't go!" I heard someone scream. I saw Izzle running towards the devastated brunette.

Courtney enveloped Izzle in a friendly hug. "I'm sorry, Pancake. But…I have to…I want to…"

Izzle looked crestfallen, but said, "Okay…bye…" She huddled into a corner of the room, trying not to break out into sobs.

"Chris, hand me the parachute." Courtney demanded.

Chris looked bewildered. "Hey, I DECIDE who gets eliminated here! I'm not getting paid any better!"

Courtney's onyx eyes narrowed into little slits. "Chris, hand me the parachute," she said in a firmer tone.

Chris rolled his eyes and reluctantly tossed the parachute to Courtney.

Courtney strapped it on. "Goodbye, everyone."

Chef unleashed the Drop of Shame, and as Courtney was about to jump out of the sad excuse they call a plane, she had said quietly,

"Goodbye…Duncan."

And then she was gone.

**~X~**

**Hey guys, it's MARIZZLE! *trumpet fanfare***

**Sorry for the super super super super slow update…I'm getting caught up in school and studying for exams (and I got grounded, hehe) and such that I had no time to continue my stories. I am sososososo sorry about that! ='(**

**But I still 3 you guys! And by the way, thanks for reading….**

**PLEASE REVIEW! =)**

**-Pancake**


	8. Things Become Mysterious

**So, it's been over a year since I updated..sorry about that. I've been quite busy with problems and drama in my life.**

**Well if you're still here, keep reading!(:**

**-Marizzle**

**Gwen's POV**

Oh. Kay.

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?

Everyone was still gaping at where Courtney was standing just a few measly seconds before her deadly drop. Even Chris looked flabbergasted as he ran his fingers through his oily black hair.

COURTNEY out of all people eliminated herself from a GAME SHOW she was totally capable of WINNING. Knowing her, she'd NEVER do that! She wouldn't do that if her very own life depended on it!

Is that _weird_ or is it just me? Silence slithered eerily into the quiet room as eyes were still boggling at the Drop Of Shame. It was as if Courtney's sudden disappearance left a lingering mark on the minds and hearts of everyone still glued into the room. Eyes locked, lips froze, breaths were short and wavering...still no words were spoken.

Finally, someone cracked.

"Seriously? She fucking dropped this gamed for HIM?" Heather screeched, pointing a finger at a still baffled Duncan. You could tell her was in shock. Barely breathing or blinking, he continued to stare at where his ex-girlfriend was standing almost 3 minutes ago. Oh my gosh, he'd be there forever if-

"DUNCAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Izzle snapped. She walked over to where he was gawking and slapped him across the face as hard as her little hand would allow her. My eyes went wider than they already were. Damn, Izz wasn't one for physical violence...in most occasions, anyway, but not with _Duncan_. Especially not with Duncan. The two were like brother and sister. They hardly got into any fights.

Seriously, am I the only one who's noticing everyone's strange behavior?

"MEEEEERHH!" Duncan belted out. "Izz, what the fuck? That was not cool." He began to rub his stung face with his meaty hand. He shot her a steely glare with ice cold blue eyes. It didn't seem to have an effect on her. She didn't even flinch, not to mention _blink _at his frivolous attempt at icy intimidation.

Izzle glared back; her glare focused and unwavering. Her brown eyes were equally cold. "Do you even care?"

Duncan snorted. "Care about what? How Princess Pole-Up-My-Butt dropped the game over some grief I apparently caused her? No way. Seriously, after everything she's caused me, she'd be lucky if I even looked at her. Courtney doesn't deserve this redundant sympathy. She's a bitch that bitched too far, and I think she actually deserves this! In fact-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Izzle exclaimed, flailing her little arms all over the place. The still-dazed contestants turned to stare at her unexpected actions. Their mouths didn't speak, but their eyes were doing enough talking. They were saying, "Wow. Izz was usually the calm, mellow, chill-ya-fucking-nill one or the sad, mopey, teary-eyed one when it came to situations like this." But right now, she wasn't the pitiful, pathetic puppy dog. Instead, her soft face was red with impeccable rage, and her brown eyes were now tinted with an unforgiving and maybe even _sinister _fashion. Am I dreaming? Izzle isn't one to get angry as you can see.

Why is everyone acting so weird? I know I've asked this over a hundred times, but it really is starting to bother the crud out of me.

Even Duncan looked astonished. He quickly shook himself out of it. "Chin up, buttercup. You and I both know that this was bound to happen eventually. It was totes better it ended like this, because-"

"I don't care, Duncan. SHE was your girlfriend. Y-you…you meant the whole motherfucking damn world to her!" Things were seriously heating up. It was unlike Izz to argue with anyone. Even if Hitler was raised up from the freakin' DEAD and commenced an attack on Canada, she wouldn't bother getting into any sort of hardcore debate. It was as if she wasn't born with any hatred flowing through her circulatory system; just love, weirdness, and pancakes. I guess I was wrong...well, at the moment.

Duncan chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Bitch, please. Look what she's put me through: pain; physical and emotional, a fucking 32 page letter stating my _faults_, tried to change who I am…must I continue? Wake up and smell the coffee, she never cared. She just used me as a tool to get what she wanted; the million. I was so googly-eyed over her that I would do ANYTHING for her. She used me as her slave. What part of that can you not understand?" He did climb a very high point there. Courtney was Queen of Demandypants and All Things Bossy and Overcontrolling. She didn't deserve what happened, but she _was _treating him like a pile of smelly bullshit on the sidewalk.

Izzle shook her head. "You didn't know, did you?"

Didn't know _what_? Obviously, there's something Courtney told her that she didn't tell me.

"You didn't- never mind. You said you didn't _care_. Why should I bother wasting your precious time? After all, you could be using it to make out with Gwen or one of your slut friends or whoever. Whatever. I'm done." She started heading towards the door.

"Wait! Izzle!" Duncan and I blurted out simultaneously. We quickly glanced at each other in a my-this-isn't-going-well manner and turned back around. Izzle stopped dead in her tracks.

Duncan looked down. "Please tell me. I mean.." He sighed. "What's been done is done, so I might as well know." He shuffled his red Converse in an awkward yet anxious manner and looked up at the Asian girl with pleading eyes.

Izzle didn't even bother turning around. She just sighed. "She just didn't want to lose you. She thought you cared. She thought that you wouldn't let her go no matter what. She…she thought you loved her." After the "her" was uttered from her mouth, the door creaked open, slammed shut, and Izz was gone.

Before I could do any more mental processing, Chris interrupted. "Okay, I've seen enough drama-llama. Everyone go back to your cabins."

I was concealed by frightened murmurs and intimidating glances as everyone headed back to their cabins. I still couldn't believe what Izzle said.

Could one person really mean that much that you would risk a coveted game show or even your_ life_ for them?

I shook my head. This was all too complicated. I just sighed and followed the others out.

**Sorry for not writing a lot. Or in a long time, but eh, like I said, I've been busy.**

**If you're still here, feel free to review. (:**

**I'll try to write some more later.**

**-Marizzle**


End file.
